BIHAIN DE SKEN ver author gaje
by itsumi.y35
Summary: APA YANG terjadi di balik pensyutingan anime Mekaku City Actors? WARNING didalam, aneh, berdasarkan sop iler, DONT LIKE DONT READ
1. 0 Ayano Tateyama

**BIHAI DE SKEN (behind the scene)**

**Mekaku City Actors ver. author nan gaje bin gila**

Fict pertama gue... tlg review krn saya benar2 newbie, alias baru gabung beberapa hari yg lalu hohoho

OK...

Kagerou Project/Mekaku City Actors, and the characters are belongs to Jin or Shizen no Teki-P. I have nothing except the storyline, also the OCs that might be there for disturbing(?)

Chara : SEMUANYA! #sarap

Genre : Humor kali?

Warning: OOC, sarap, aneh, gaje, typo epliwel, DONT LIKE DONT READ, membaca fict ini dapat menyebabkan gangguan mental yang kurang (baca : sangat) mendalam, gomen kalo gak lucu

Story begins~~~

-0o0

Di suatu pagi yang berbulan...

Itsumi : Konnichiwa, readers! Di sini Itsumi, alias si author gaje bin sarap nan aneh yang akan mendampingi para readers yang masih sangat waras untuk menjadi gila #ralat untuk melihat behind the scene dari syuting anime yang ditunggu-tunggu para manusia kurang bernyawa(?), yaitu Mekakusiti Ekter! #JLEEEBBB #bacanya salah woy

[OC nyasar] : Lu salah bacanya tuh.

[OC nyasar 2]: Iya salah tuh.

Itsumi : Suka-suka gue dong, yang punya fict ini aja GUE! Lu OC pada ngapain juga disini, sonoh balik!

[OC nyasar] : Pemilik kita jahat ya.

[OC nyasar 2]: Iya nih. Tau gini gue gak sudi jadi OC-nya.

Itsumi : AAHHH PEGI LU SONOOO! JANGAN GANGGU GUEE!

Oh maaf para readers! Ada sedikit gangguan teknis tadi, jadi mari kita lanjutkan acara gaje kita!(?)

Mari kita mulai dari anggota Mekameki Dan nomor 0, LIVE from Ayano's Kuburan, Ayano Tateyama! (?)

Ayano : Konnichiwa, readers~~~!

Maaf, saya sibuk buat adegan bunuh diri nanti (kalo ada)... soalnya saya sudah lupa dengan bagaimana cara saya mati...(?)

Itsumi : Ah... gapapa...

Oh, ya, bagaimana kesan anda dengan anime ini? Lalu bagaimana peran anda disini?

Ayano : Ah... peran saya... seperti biasa, jadi sahabatnya Kisaragi Shintaro-kun dan kakak dari _trio_!

Itsumi : Boleh tanya, _trio _itu maksudnya siapa...?

Ayano : MASAK GAK TAU?! #kok Ayano OOC sih

Ah maaf... saya agak capek karena bolak balik ke masa lalu dan masa depan... _trio _itu maksudnya Tsubomi-chan, Kousuke-kun dan Shuuya-kun! *author ampir nulis pake _–chan_ semua* *ditebas*

Itsumi : Apakah Ayano Tateyama-san tidak keberatan kalau kami menayangkan behind the scene versi Ayano-san sendiri?

Ayano : Tidak apa-apa! Saya juga lupa apa aja isinya...

**BEHIND THE SCENE AYANO**

Scene 1-

Ayano mau bunuh diri.

Sutradara : TAKE ONE... EKSYEN!

Ayano : (mulai gaya-gaya bunuh diri depan Kano)

Kano : (pake kekuatannya biar mudah, lagi males)

Ayano : (mulai kata-kata bijak)

Pas dia mau bunuh diri... ternyata... AYANO SALAH PERTIMBANGAN!

Alat bunuh diri yang digunakannya malah nojos si sutradara saking semangatnya untuk bunuh diri, dan alhasil Ayano pun membawa sang sutradara ke rumah sehat terjauh (karena rumah sakit udah mainstream) untuk mendapatkan pengobatan terburuk(?)

1 millenium kemudian *author ngasal*

Sang sutradara sudah sehat kembali dan melanjutkan syuting yang sempet ke-pause.

Sutradara : TAKE TU... EKCEN!

Ayano : (ngulang adegan)

Kano : (makin males, jadi pake kekuatannya aja)

Ayano : (kata bijak mode ON)

DAN TERNYATA...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

AYANO GAGAL LAGI SAUDARA SAUDARA!

Alatnya malah sekarang nojos si author sehingga fict-nya berakhir *author ditebas*

-The End-

ALL : WOY THOR LU NIAT GAK SIH

Ayano : Ini katanya behind the scene... kok gak nyambung yah?

Author : Ok deh gue lanjutin lagi...

-LANJUT LAGI-

Scene 2-

Shintarou lagi bareng Ayano.

Ayano : (pura-pura biasa aja)

(mulai ngomong)

Shintaro : (bales ngomong)

Ayano : Kisaragi...

Aku... menyukaim—

Sutradara : CUT!

ALL (min Shin+Aya) : CIEEEEEEEEEE

Sutradara : Kok lu keceplosan sih?! Cepetan, ingetin naskah lu!

Ayano : Ok, pak!

Sutradara : TAKE TU... NYOBLOS! (?)

Ayano : (ngulang adegan)

Shintarou : (ngulang dengan males)

Ayano : A... A... Ak...

.

.

.

APAKAH AYANO AKAN KECEPLOSAN LAGI?

KITA TUNGGU DI CHAPTER SELANJUTNYA! *author dihajar*

.

.

.

Ayano : Maaf, tadi saya lupa...

#GUBRAK

.

Sutradara : TAKE TRI, GOYANGG!(?)

Ayano : (ngulang)

Shintarou : (nambah males)

Ayano : Aku... Aku...Aku...

_Krik._

_Krik._

_Krik._

Ayano : Aku lupa bagaimana cara mengerjakan ini, bisa ajarkan? *ini dialog bikinan author sendiri*

Shintarou : Baiklah. (dengan malesnya)

Sutradara dan para chara lainnya pun berpesta karena akhirnya Ayano bisa berakting dengan benar(?)

**Cukup sekian. Maaf ga lucu dan pendek sangat karena saya lagi males.**

**Repiew plis? (review maksudnya)**

**Kalo mau dilanjutkan, author bisa menlanjutkan untuk member dan chara Kagepro lainnya...**


	2. 1 Kido Tsubomi

**BIHAIN DE SKEN(?)**

**Mekakusiti Ekter #brak**

**WARNING! Dijamin aneh, gila, sarap, typo epliwel, OOC, and friends**

**Itsumi : Yohooo author gila kembali lagi saudara-saudara(?) Pasti pada gak peduli! Ya iyalah, saya kan kurang (baca : sangat) gila, jadi pasti ga ada yang peduli! Arigatou~~!**

**Utaumi [OC]: Gak ada yang peduli malah seneng. (author males pake sebutan OC nyasar jadi tulis aja namanya)**

**Akari [OC] : Nyesel gue mau nerima **_**job**_** jadi OC-nya dia.**

**Itsumi : EHHH DIEM SONOH!**

**Ok, kembali lagi kita pada fict aneh bin sarap ini! Mari kita lihat siapa yang kebagian sial... um... ah, sepertinya **_**tsundere **_**kecil kita ini, Kido-nyaa(?)**

**Utaumi : Nanti kena tabok lo. Akari, kita pergi aja yok.**

**Akari : OK. Bye, bye, Author-sama, selamat kena tabok yah.**

**Itsumi : EEEHHHH?!**

**Ya udah daripada kelamaan, mari kita mulai...**

**Kagerou Project and the characters I used here, except the OCs, belongs to Jin a.k.a Shizen no Teki-P. I have nothing except the fict.**

**Characters : SEMUANYA lebih tepatnya Kido-nyuu *author ditabok Kido***

**TAKE WAN HANDRED, JGLARR! #sfx_gagal**

Itsumi : Konnichiwa, readers! Ketemu lagi sama author yang sangat gila ini, yang pastinya akan membimbing para readers untuk masuk ke sebuah dunia bernama alam kegilaan #ralat mengajak para readers untuk melihat behind the scene anime yang ditunggu-tunggu, Mekamekicutee Aksyen! #nambah_parah

Dan mari kita lihat siapa yang akan kita lihat bihain de skennya!

Akari : Tadi lu udah ngomong kan siapa.

Utaumi : Iya nih makin bego aja.

Seketika author mencincang-cincang para OC menggunakan pisau dari kertas(?)

Itsumi : Maaf, sekali lagi maaf, ada sedikit gangguan teknis tadi... mari kembali ke acara kita!

Dan... ah, yang akan kita lihat kali ini adalah Kido Tsubomi-chan! Mari kita tanyakan kepadanya, bagaimana kesannya tentang anime barunya ini?

Author dan para kru yang invisible(?) pun berjalan menuju ke belakang panggung, dimana bisa terlihat seorang manusia yang kurang terlihat(?) sedang duduk dan merapikan barang-barangnya, beserta sebuah mayat bermata kucing yang teronggok(?) disebelahnya.

Itsumi : Konnichiwa, Kido Tsubomi-san! Saya Itsumi, author aneh bin gaje nan gila yang punya sebuah fict gaje bernama BIHAIN DE SKEN. Pertama-tama, saya ingin bertanya. Apa kesan anda tentang anime Mekamekicute Eksyen?

Kido : ... (diem)

Itsumi : Permisi?

Kido : ...

Itsumi : Permisi, lu tuli ya?

Kido : ...

Itsumi : (teriak make toa mesjid di planet Mars *emang ada?*) WOYYY LU DENGER GUA KAGAKK?!

Kido : ... (diem)

Tiba-tiba, sebuah alien(?) menarik baju sang author.

Kano : ...au... author-san... ca... cabut...

Itsumi : KYAAAAAAAHHHH MAYAT KUCING IDUUUUPPPPP! (?)

Kano : ... gu... gue manusia... author geblek...trus... gue... masih idup...

Itsumi : Trus ngape lu kayak mayat?

Kano : ab...abis... biasa... dibunuh... udah 100 kali gue dibunuh...(?)

Itsumi : Kok lu bisa idup lagi kalo 100 kali udah dibunuh?

Kano : DI NASKAH KAN GITU,KAN LU YANG BUAT WOY!

Itsumi : Oh iya ya... *polos*

Trus gimana caranya biar dia dengerin gue?

Kano : Cabut _earphone_-nya...

Sang author pun mengikuti saran sang mayat sepertiga idup dan seperempat mati (?) itu agar sang manusia yang kurang terlihat(?) itu mau mendengarkannya.

Kido : SIAPA YANG NYABUT EARPHONE GUA HAH?!

Itsumi : #ngek Oh maaf... itu saya... saya dapat saran dari seorang alien bernama perahu Kano(?)...

Permisi, saya mau mewawancarai anda ... tentang anime Mekakucity Actors ini? (OC : kok yang ini bener? | author : nanti Kido gak percaya ama gue... | OC : trus yang Ayano? | author : Ayano kan masalahnya mudah, yang ini susah... | OC : ...)

Kido : Jadi?

Itsumi : Apa pendapat anda?

Kido : Ya gitu-gitu aja deh, lumayan cuman...

Itsumi : Apa?

Kido : Gak jadi, gue lupa.

Itsumi : #ngek Oh ya apakah anda bersedia kalau kami menayangkan behind the scene versi anda?

Kido : Kagak apa-apa, udah gue hapus juga.

_Krik._

_Krik._

_Krik._

_Krik._

JBLAAAARRRRRRR(?)

Itsumi : NAAANIIIIII?!

Kido : Masalahnya aneh, jadi gua hapus dari dunia ini, supaya imej gue tetep baik.

Itsumi : #ngek Maaf soal itu, Kido-san... tapi saya sudah mendapatkan copy-nya,,, dan kebetulan... para readers ingin (baca : tidak mau) mengetahui bagaimana behind the scene-nya...

BLAAARRRR JEDEEER BRUUUM GUBRAK JEDAR PRANGG BRUK(?) #sfx_gagal

Kido : SINIII KASIH KE GUE KALO KAGAK GUE—

Kano : *baru balik dari alam kematiannya* Kalo lu kagak mau, tandanya lu takut... *pake senyum nantang*

Kido : Je-jelas gue gak takut, geblek! Lu balik mati aja sono!

Kano : Ok chaya—BUAGH!

Kano pun melayang ke matahari, lalu disana dia bertemu dengan Konoha dan Kuroha yang sedang manggang negima di sana(?)

Konoha : Eh Kano lu ngapain disini?

Kuroha : Ngapain lu? Mau negima kagak?

Kano : Mau sih... kasih dong!

Konoha : Nih. *ngasih tusuknya doang*

Kuroha : Nih buat lo. *ngasih piringnya doang*

Kano : ...

**Back to Kido**

Itsumi : Lu kagak takut kan? OK... MARI KITA LIAATTT!

Kido : ...

-Behind the Scene – Kido-

-Scene 1

Rumah Kido kebakaran.

Kido : (akting mulai)

Api : (mulai ngebakar lengkap dengan ketawa ala Kuroha)

Kido : AAAA TO...

.

.

Apakah Kido akan lupa dialog seperti Ayano?

.

.

.

.

Kido : Sutradara, bisa ganti naskah gak? Lebay amat sih.

#GUBRAK

-Scene 2

Kido bareng Ayano.

Kido : (akting mulai)

Ayano : (akting mulai)

Kido : Aya'nee-chan...

Ayano : Ehm..?

Kido : ... uh...

Ayano'nee-chan suka ama Shintarou ya?

#GUBRAK

Sutradara : KIDO!

Kido : Eeeh maaf pak gue keceplosan, ulang lagi tolong! Plis!

Sutradara : TAKE TUUU... DIGOYANG-DIGOYANG BANGG! #plak

Kido : (mulai akting)

Ayano : (mulai, masih semangat)

Kido : Aya'nee-chan...

Ayano : Um...?

Kido : uh...

.

.

.

.

Kido : Kok Aya'nee-chan bisa idup lagi?

#NGEK #BLAAAR #JEDUBRAK #PLAK

Sutradara : KIDOOOOOO!

Kido : EEEhhh maaf paaakkk!

Sutradara : YA UDAHHHHH TAKE THREE TARIK MANGG! (?) (ini sutradara apa kenek angkot)

**Kita langsung aja ya...**

Kido : um... Ayano'nee-chan...

Sutradara : *doa-doa semoga Kido gak keceplosan lagi*

Kido : uh... eh...

Ayano : *ikut doa*

Kido : ...um...

.

.

.

.

Kido : Maaf pak, saya lupa...

Sutradara : KIDOOOOOOOOOOO!

Sang sutradara pun akhirnya menyerah dan menangisi sisa-sisa hidupnya di dalam markas Mekakushi Dan(?) bersama dengan Ene yang sedang makan negima(?) bersama dengan Momo yang sedang baca komik yaoi dan juga Shintarou yang berada di dalam HP-nya Mary(?)

-Scene 3

Kido sedang mengurusi masalah Hibiya bersama dengan Kano dan Konoha (Kagerou Days 22, udah keluar~~ yay #telat)

**NUMPANG LEWAT, PERHATIAN**

**Author disini lengkap kasih percakapannya karena author bingung di mana yang mau di acak-ngebul-rusak-aneh-jedublak(?), males translate dan capek habis pulang sekolah**

Kano : (pake kekuatan, males+gak bisa akting)

Konoha : (pura-pura akting padahal lagi ngebayangin negima)

Kido : (berusaha sebaik mungkin agar sang sutradara tak menangis lagi)

It would've been, only if you didn't let him escape...

But why did he run away in the first place? *nunjuk Konoha* Isn't the boy an acquintance of his?

Kano : Yep. About that, there are a lot of suspicious things. I guess you could say there seems to be something off.

Kido : ...?

Eh... um...

_Krik._

_Krik._

_Krik._

Sang sutradara pun mulai berdoa...

_Krik._

_Krik._

_Krik._

_Krik._

JBLUAAAARRRR(?)

Kido : What do you mean...?

Pak sutra gua bener kan?!

Sutradara : Bener Kido! Makasihhhh! AKHIRNYA, SETELAH BERABAD ABAD SAYA BERDOA (apaan baru berapa menit) LU BERHASIL JUGAA!

Konoha : Boleh makan negima kagak?

All : ...

Sutradara : OK LANJUTTT! MAKASIH KIDO, CHAY—AGH!

Kido pun mengirim sang sutradara ke planet Neptunus(?) dan saat di perjalanan sang sutra pun menabrak sebuah roket dengan gambar 3 kuda poni(?) warna pink beserta gambar hello kitty(?) dan sang pengemudi sepeda(?) pun terkejut melihat sang sutra dengan wajahnya yang tepar akibat di tendang Kido(?)

Pengemudi : GYAAAHHHHHHH ADA TOKEK BERTANGAN LIMAA(?)

Dikarenakan sang sutra pergi ke luar angkasa si pemilik Kagepro pun menggantikannya menjadi sutradara KW 10(?)

Jin : HEHHH AYO AYO MULAI KALO KAGAK GUA HUKUM LO SEMUA!

KIDO LU JUGA BENER-BENER AKTINGNYA! KANO JANGAN PAKE KEKUATANMU, KONOHA JANGAN MINTA NEGIMA DULU! AYO KALO KAGAK GUA JADIIN HIASAN DI PASAR MINGGU JUGIJAGIJUG GIJAGIJUG(?)

All chara : ...

**END OF BIHAIN DE SKEN**

Kido : ITU APA-APAAANNNNN HAHHHHHHHH?! BALIKIN KE GUAAAA!

Itsumi : Maaf Kido-san... para readers sudah tahu... khukhukhu

Kido : Tunggu... lu author apa Kano? Ketawanya sama...

Itsumi : Gua auKano(?)

JELAS JELAS GUA AUTHOR TAU!

Kido : *pundung di pojokan*

Huhuhu... rahasia gua ketauan... kalo Kano bisa gua bunuh jadi dia bisa mati 102 kali(?)... huhuhu...

Ayano : Sabar ya Tsubomi-chan... nee-chan juga...

Kido : Iya Aya'nee-chan...

Ayano : Hihihi... tapi punya Tsubomi-chan lucu ya...

Kido : Ah... iya ya huhu—

TAPI... AYA'NEE-CHAN KAN UDAH MATI...

Ayano : Iya, terus?

Kido : Berarti... h... HANTUUUU! *meluk Kano*

Kano : Makasih Aya'nee-ch—GUH!

Kido : NGAPAIN GUA MELUK LO! BALIK SANA KE MATAHARI, TEMUI KUROHA MA KONOHA SANAA!

Alhasil Kano pun kembali ke matahari dan memakan negima disana(?)

**Itsumi : Ahhh... selesai jugaa... makasih yang udah ripiew! Bales disini aja ya...**

**Utaumi : Orang cuma 1 reviewnya.**

**Itsumi : Gaahhh biarin!**

** *baca review***

** Dari Boku wa Uzu-senpai! *baca* Makasih buat reviewnya! Ngomong-ngomong saya dari segi umurpun gak bisa disebut senpai... tapi umur saya rahasia khukuhu...**

** OK, Sekian dari saya! Kemungkinan nanti yang saya bihainkan adalah Seto, menurut nomor urutnya! Terakhir, bukanlah Konoha melainkan... tunggu aja deh!**

**Akari : Tolong bantu author yang sarap dan gaje ini agar dia bisa menjadi author yang baik melalui review.**

**Utaumi : Yah. Tolong bantu ya, readers-san!**


	3. 2 Seto KODOKsuke

**BIHAIN DE SKEN**

**Mekakumekaki Akte Kelahiran! #plak**

**Itsumi : Hi readers! Maaf agak lama nih, karena kebetulan laptop author rusak dan akhirnya bisa nulis ini di komputer setelah perundingan (baca : berperang) dengan adik terjelek dan terpelit di dunia... O, ya, kali ini bagian Seto yak? Mari kita panggil si rusaa! #bruk**

**Akari : Itu manusia.**

**Utaumi : Bukan, itu jelmaan kodok ngesot(?)**

**Akari : Bener juga lu.**

**Utaumi : Gue gituloh(?)**

**Itsumi : AAHHHH DIEM LUUUU!**

**Ok, tanpa berlama-lama mari kita mulaiiii...**

**The KagePro and all chara I use here are belong to Jin a.k.a Shizen no Teki-P. except the OCs. I have nothing except the idea and the fict.**

**Chara : ALL especially Seto-ssu #plak**

**WARNING : aneh, ga jelas. OOC epliwel, typo epliwe, and friends dan juga SHAFT epliwel(?)**

**Ngeeekkk jreng jrenggg #sfx_gagal_vroh :v**

Itsumi : Konnichiwa readers-san! Boku wa Itsumi (eak gaya lu), sang pembawa acara yang akan membimbing para readers menjadi rusa #ralat menjadi kodok #ralat_lagi menjadi hantu #ralat_lagi...

Akari : Bener dikit bisa kagak?

Itsumi : Gua kan grogi karena mau bertemu sang Seto Kodoksuke(?), trus takut ketemu—

Utaumi : Bawel lu, cepet benerin lagi.

Itsumi : OK dah iya noh!

Maaf, ada sedikit gangguan saraf di para OC(?) jadi sekali lagi maaf... o, ya, kembali lagi ke acara. Saya akan membimbing para readers untuk melihat bihain de sken, dari anime Mekakumekaki Akte Kelahiran, versi Kodok!(?)

OC : Nyerah dah sama si author... *pundung di pojokan*

Itsumi : Ok, mari kita datangi sang Kodok, e e sang Kodok!(?) #malah_nyanyi

Author pun menuju lokasi sang pencinta rusa itu bersama dengan para kodok(?) dari Dinasti Kodok(?) yang mempunyai istana hijau(?) dan berasal dari dunia bernama Dunia KeKODOKan(?) di planet Hijaudok(?) dari galaksi Rusa dan Kodok Hijau(?), juga bersama ulernya Kuroha(?) biar kalo kodoknya macem-macem bisa dimakan oleh sang uler, e e, e sang uler(?)

Itsumi : Permisi... Seto KODOKsuke-san... ogenkidesuka?

Seto : *sibuk ma Hanao*

Itsumi : Halo? Permisi?

Seto : *sekarang sibuk ama Mary*

Itsumi : WOY! LIAT, ADA RUSAAA!

Seto : EEEEhhh mana, mana?! Rusa... rusaa...

Itsumi : Rusanya udah dipanggang ama Konoha tuh, udah jadi negima(?)

Seto : NANIIIIIIII?! #jeng jeng jeng jeeengg *sfx gagal total*

Itsumi : Tenang mas kodok(?), nanti gua beliin rusa asli (baca : mainan) buat lu... tapi sekarang lu jawab pertanyaan gua dulu, gimana?

Seto : Apa pertanyaanya?

Itsumi : Gini...

Tiba-tiba, ada seekor rusa asli lewat dan rusa tersebut memiliki corak lope' lope di badannya(?) dan hebatnya lagi warna rusa itu warna hijau(?) dan seekor kodok gentolan di kaki sang buaya(?) (darimana buayanya?) dan buaya tersebut gentolan di kakinya Azami(?) (Azami darimana?). Seto pun langsung berlari ke arah rusa itu dan memeluknya, dan ternyata rusa itu adalah Kano yang sedang menyamar menjadi ular(?) (rusanya siapa dong?) Seto pun langsung muntah-muntah namun hal itu sudah difoto duluan oleh Mary, dan telah disebar ke organisasi fujoshi di dunia.

Itsumi : Sabar ya mas kodok... gimana kalo lu jawab pertanyaan gua dulu?

Seto : Lu janji kasih gue rusa asli kan? Iya deh...

Itsumi : Menurut lu anime yang sedang di perankan oleh lu tu kayakmana? Mekakumekaki Akte Kelahiran(?) maksudnya...

Seto : Emang ada?

Itsumi : Ada kok, gua nonton di NND jam 10 malem!

Seto : Mekakukitty Aksyen?

Itsumi : Nah itu! #sama_sama_bego

Seto : Seru kok... cuman, masak di episode satu gua mesti ikut-ikutan jadi tawanan ma jelmaan kucing(?) dengen si hikiNEET? Padahal kan gua kagak ada harusnya!

Itsumi : Gimana kalo gua tunjukin ke readers bihain de sken(?)-nya?

Seto : Gapapa sih... tunjukin aja, udah dimak—

Itsumi : Apapun alasan lu, gua udah punya copy-annya. *masukin kaset ke dvd*

Seto : TIIIIDAAAKKKKKKKKKK!

BIHAIN DE SKEN, Kodok(?) ver. :

-Scene 1

Ending theme, Seto narik Mary di hutan.

Seto : (mulai akting)

Mary : (mulai juga dong)

Seto : (liat rusa) EEEHHHH ADA RUSAA! SINI DONG! (ninggalin Mary)

Sutradara : SETOOO BALIK LAGI DULUUU URUSAN RUSA NANTI AJE!

Seto : KAGAK MAUUU GUA MAU SAMA RUSA AJAAAA *meluk rusa*

Sutradara : EHHH NGELAWAN GUE LU SINI BYONE MA GUE!

Seto : GAKKK NANTI GUA DITINGGALIN RUSAAA!

Mary : Se... Se.. Seto-kun... PILIH DIA APA AKU?! PILIH DIA APA AKU?! PILIH RUSA APA AKU! *promosi*

Seto : Pilih RUSA LAHHH!

Dan akhirnya adegan dilanjutkan esok harinya karena Seto lebih memilih rusa...

Mary : Kau yang telah memilih aku... dan kau pun tak setia... #nyanyi nih

-Scene 2

Adegan Seto ikut-ikutan jadi tawanan.

Kano : (udah sering jadi tawanan, jadi biasa aja)

Seto : (gelisah karena gak pernah)

Shintaro : (cuek, yang dipikirannya cuma komputer, komputer, dan komputer)

Sutradara : *bisik* Bagus, kali ini har—

Seto pun melihat sebuah iklan rusa(?) berbaju kodok di layar TV(?) dan seorang teroris sedang tertawa ala kodok(?)

Seto : AAAA RUSAAAA!

Sutradara : BALIK SITU SETOOOO! RUSA TUH NANTI AJAAA!

Seto : GAAAKKKK GUA MAU SAMA RUSA AJAAA!

Sutradara : GAAKKK NANTI GUA SEMBELIH TUH RUSAA!

Seto : KALO GITU GUA LINDUNGIN AJA! RUSA PUNYA GUA!

Shintaro : Seto... pilih Kano apa rusa(?)! Pilih Kano apa rusa?! *mulai lagi*

Seto : Amit-amit mah gua sama Kano... emang gue humu? Mending gue sama rusa ajaaaa! RUSAAA!

Kano : Jelas udah Shintaro jawabannya... kalo gue tanya, pilih Konoha apa teroris? Pasti lu pilih teroris...

Shintaro : Gue pilih Konoha! Kalo teroris, entar gue kagak bisa main komputer!

Kano : ...

**Gomen author batesin sampe dua doang soalnya berebutan ma adek sialan itu... nanti author tambahin deh! Swear!**

**Waktunya jawab ripiew...**

**Mahou-chan : makasih... ganbatte juga ya :3**

** 13 : makasih juga... semoga punya Kano lebih sarap(?)**

**SEKIAANNNN GOMEN BANGEEEETTTTTTTT!**


	4. 3 Kucing Jadi-jadian Kano Shuuya

**BIHAIN DE SKEN**

**Mekahikshiks Huhuktor(?)**

**Gomen telat update soalnya lappy-chan masih rusak huehuehue,,, :'(**

**Pikiran author juga udah melayang kemana-mana...**

**Saat author nonton eps 2-nya, author berharap banget supaya Kano muncul sekali aja biar ada tambahan dikit buat fict ini, tapi nyatanya huhuhu gak ada :'( nasib author sial amat..**

**Tapi tenang aja, author masih banyak ide kok kwehehehe**

**I have nothing except the OCs and the fict. KagePro and all KagePro charas are belong to Jin a.k.a Shizen no Teki-P.**

**Chara : SEMUANYA tanpa Kano (readers : lah)**

**WARNING : gila, aneh, OOC, abal, gaje, gomen gak lucu, typo epliwel, SHAFT epliwel(?), and friends**

**Ayo mulai... lappy-chan kenapa KENAPA KENAPAAA *tulisannya gak bisa lebih besar lagi tuh***

Itsumi : konnichiwa, readers-san! Gomen lama apdet nih, lappy-chan masih rusak... oh ya, kali ini, tetap sama, author akan mengajak readers-san untuk menjadi kucing jadi-jadian #ralat untuk melihat bihain de sken dari anime yang sudah memiliki dua episode, berjudul...

_Ngek._

_Ngek._

_BRUUUMMM(?)_

Mekamekahiks Author! #digampar_OC

Utaumi : Thor lu bego ato apa, salah terus.

Akari : Ngomong Mekamekinyan Ember (?) apa susahnya?

Itsumi : Lu juga salah kan.

Akari : KAGAK!

Utaumi : YANG BENER TUH MEKACUCIKAKI AKBAR!(?)

Akari : GUE YANG BENER!

Itsumi : GUAAA YANG BENEEERRR!

Utaumi : GUE DONG!

Akari : KAGAK! GUE!

Itsumi : GUE!

Dan akhirnya terjadi meeting(?) antara para OC dan author, hingga syuting pun dibatalkan hingga satu abad kemudian(?)

*satu abad kemudian*

Maaf, ternyata meeting(?) masih berlanjut, ja— *ditebas readers*

Itsumi : Aheahe... maaf readers, ada gangguan syaraf di dalam tangan(?) para OC, jadi mari kita lanjutkan...

Oh ya, siapakah yang akan dibongkar habis, setajam, SILET(?) #woy maaf, maksudnya ditampilkan bihain de skennya. Mari kita lihat daftar mayat(?)nya!

*ngecek daftar*

Itsumi : Ah, ternyata si kucing kesayangan #huwat kita! Ayo, kita sambut...

_Ba dum tss._

_Ba dum tss._

_Deg deg._

_Deg deg._

_Nyaaannn(?)_

Ngeooong-chan!(?)

Seekor kucing berbadan hijau(?) keluar dari balik kuburan(?) dan ternyata dia sedang shopping(?) di hutan kebakaran(?)

Ngeooong : Ngeooonggg

Itsumi : Ah, apa kabar, ngeoong-chan! Bagaimana kabar anda?

Ngeooong : Ngeooonggg

Itsumi : Wah, luar biasa! Apa pendapat anda tentang anime ini?

Ngeooong : GUK GUK!(?)

OC : *mikir : dasar author bego*

Itsumi : Lalu apa peran anda?

Ngeooong : Kwek kwek(?)

Itsumi : Wah, luar—

Hape #huwat : Maap, yang lu wawancarai sebenernya bukan si Ngeooong-san, tapi yang lu harus wawancarain tuh si kucing mati jadi-jadian(?)

Itsumi : Oh, gitu yah, jadi gue salah...

Oh ya, trus kok lu bisa ngomong, apa lu abis kesambet Ene?

Hape ` : Gak, gue abis kesambet Kenjirou(?)

Itsumi : Trus, si kucing mati ada dimana?

Hape : Lagi shopping(?) di kuburan(?)

Itsumi : Baiklah...

Maaf readers, ternyata saya salah mewawancarain! Mo'on maafnya, ya! Mari kita segera wawancarai yang asli!

Para kru dan author pun pergi berkeliling dunia akhirat(?) untuk menemui sang kucing mati jadi-jadian(?) tersebut. Di tengah jalan, mereka bertemu dengan kodok yang lagi dandan(?), uler lagi makan nasi goreng(?), bahkan komputer lagi nyanyi lagu dangdut(?) Hingga akhirnya merekapun sampai dikuburan yang dimaksud.

Itsumi : Permisi... ada orang?

? : Gak ada...

Itsumi : Kalo gak ada trus yang jawab siapa?

? : Ya gue lah!

Itsumi : Oh... #ngek permisi, bisa lu panggilin seorang kucing yang bernama jadi-jadian(?)

? : Bisa kok. Bentar eh...

WOYYY LU KUCING KESAMBET ARWAH TSUKIHIKO(?) KELUAR ADA YANG NYARI!

? ke 2 : SABAAARR! Siapa, fans gue yah? *author : howeek*

? : Bukan, fujoshi!

Ya si author lah! (tau dari mana?)

? ke 2 : OK DEHHH!

Dari balik pintu kuburan(?) tersebut, melompatlah seorang kucing jadi-jadian(?) yang telah dibunuh sebanyak 101 kali(?) yang sedang mengkosplay seorang maid(?) yang sedang makan negima terus ditonjok Konoha dan Kuroha(?) dan cosplaynya telah membuat mata author nosebleed(?) saking lucunya.

? ke 2 : Apaa... lu yang manggil gue?

Itsumi : I... iya... kwheh... *nahan tawa*

? ke 2 : Ngapa?

Itsumi : Per.. kuh... permisi, kweheh... lu siapa...? *nahan tawa*

? ke 2 : Gue si kucing jadi-jadian paling ganteng *howek* dan terkenal *jiah* seakhirat(?), Kano! *author muntah*

Itsumi : Lu... beneran Kano?

Kano : Iye dong! Gue Kano! Kenapa, gue ganteng ya? *howek*

Itsumi : Lu gak ganteng... tapi... *nahan tawa*

Kano : Lebih dari ganteng geto? *author muntah sampe Indo tenggelem*

Itsumi : LU COCOK JADI MAID GWAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAH *sensor* GUE GAK TAHAN LIAT LU GWAHAHAHA BAKAT BANGET LU JADI MAID GYAHAHAHA

Kano : Gue gini juga karena dare author geblek!

Itsumi : GYAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Kano : Diem luuuu! *nampar pake buaya Seto(?)*

Itsumi : Iye deh! Balik ke topik! Gini, gue mau wawancarain lu! Tapi karena kelamaan author cut deh! Langsung aja tayangin bihain de skennya!

Kano : Bihain de sken...?

Maksud lo, YANG ANIME ITU?!

Itsumi : Iyalah! OC, kasih kasetnya ke gue!

Kano : Percuma, UDAH GUE MUSNA—

Itsumi : Sebagai author yang baik harus punya copy-annya dong! OC, puter tuh kaset sekarang! GWAHYAHYAHAHAHA

Kano : NOOOOOO!

OC : Ok. *muter kaset*

Itsumi : Ayo gwahahahaha

_Krik._

_Krik._

_Krik._

_Krik._

Loh, kok gak mulai-mulai?

Ternyata, dari tadi OC sedang memutar kaset itu di jari kakinya(?) sehingga bihain de skennya tidak mulai-mulai.

Itsumi : KENAPA MALAH LU PUTER BEGITU HAAAH!?

OC : kan lu bilang puter.

Itsumi : BUKAN GITU MAKSUD GUEEE! PUTER DI DVD, SEKARANG!

OC : OK, bos!

Kano : ...

-Bihain de Sken Kucing Jadi-jadian ver.

Scene 1

Opening theme Mekahikshiks Huhuktor(?)

Sutradara : Ayo ayo, Kido, Seto, Kano! Kumpuull!

Kido : Sabar dikit napa?

Seto : Bye rusa... *udah dibeliin author rusa beneran*

Kano : Iye, sabar!

Sutradara : Pokoknya, lu semua, gaya sekeren mungkin! Mau jongkok, mau tidur, mau matipun(?) gak papa, asal keren! Khusus buat lu Kano...

Kano : Apaan?

Sutradara : Lu harus ngitemin layar pake gagak. Gimana? Si Jin udah setuju.

Jin : Cocok buat lu yang tukang bohong.

Kano : Geehh sutra, lu gimana? Kan alay banget!

Jin : Jadi lu mau gue hukum?

Kano : Kagak!

Kido pun berpose dengan tampang nan tajam nan loli #plak sementara Seto dengan gaya hormat pas upacara hari Senin(?), dan Kano pun bingung gimana cara pake gagak-gagak aneh itu.

Kano : 'apa gue pake kekuatan gue aja ya, biar gak alay? Tapi nanti Jin tau terus gue dihukum... tapi gini aja deh, gue bikin mata gue gak merah jadi gue gak bakal ketauan kukuku...'

Sutradara : TAKE ONE, YO TARIK MANGG!

Kano : *pake kekuatan*

Sutradara : Bagus Kano! Gyahaha cocok amat buat lu!

Jin : Hm... lumayan.

Kano : 'bagus gue gak ketauan yeey'

Kano pun berpesta dengan bebek-bebekannya(?) di bathub bareng foto Kido (karena gak bisa bareng Kido yang asli) beserta kapal-kapalan(?) berwarna pink beserta gambar rusa bercorak hello kitty(?) dan minum sabun yang telah dibakar(?)

Scene 2

Jadi tawanan bareng Shintarou dan Seto.

Seto : *mikirin rusa*

Kano : *cuek*

Shintarou : *mikirin komputer ma Ene yang cerewet*

Kano : Kayaknya lu lagi pusing nih... lagi mikirin apa mas bro?(?) Kayaknya lu lagi mikirin cara keluar dari sini deh, trus lu yakin kalo itu bakal berhasil.

Shintarou : Tau dari mana lu?

Kano : Keliatan banget dari muka hikiNEET lo... ya gak, Seto?

Seto : Ya dong...

Shintarou : Lu sebenernya siapa sih?

Kano : Yo cumen tawanan biasa... tawanan A sama tawanan B...

_Krik._

_Krik._

_Krik._

_Krik._

Kano : Gue lupa naskahnya! Sori kukuku...

Sutradara : LU GIMANA SIH ITU UDAH BAGUS BANGET! JIN, HUKUM AJA DEH!

Jin : Gak bakal gue hukum.

Sutradara : Eh...?

Jin : Dia gak pake kekuatannya, wajar.

Kano : Makasih...! Makasih banget!

Jin : Tapi tetep gue hukum karena lu pake pas scene 1.

Kano : HUWAT HUWAT HUWAT *huwat face*

Kano pun bersedih dan nongkrong di emperan bareng Hibiya yang lagi ngemis(?) demi menemukan Hiyori *cie* dan Azami yang lagi sms-an(?)

Scene 3

Uler Kenjirou dan Kano dalam memperbincangkan masalah Ayano. (author asal aja ambil dari novel ke-5nya, dari sop iler ini)

Jin : Kali ini gue ijinin pake, karena perlu.

Kano : Muakasih bang Jin!

Jin : Inget, lu tetep gue hukum.

Kano : ...

Sutradara : TAKE ONE, AYO AYO SURABAYA JAKARTA AYO AYO TARIKK!(?)

Uler : Kekuatan lu kan bisa dipake buat apa aja... kalo kagak ada gue, bapak lu pasti udah mati. Jadi cepet lakuin!

Kano : Gue kagak mau!

Uler : Eeh jadi lu mau bapak lu mati nih?

Kano : Ya gue tetep ga mau! Ngapain gue nurutin uler bego, oon, kecil kaya lu?

Uler : Kurangajar lu ngatain gue... sini, byone ma gue!

Kano : Ayo! Gue gak takut sama uler kecil kayak lu!

Uler : HIAAATTTT!

Kano : NGEOOONGGG!(?)

BRUK PLAK JDER BRUM SLAP JGARR BLARR DOWENGG DOOR NGEOONGG(?) GUK GUK(?) SSHHH(?) KWEKWEK(?) KROKKROK(?) KWOKWOK(?) GRAWWHLLL(?) MIAWW(?) PRANGGG HACHIIIMM(?)

Tiba-tiba, di sela pertengkaran, seekor rusa dengan corak berwarna hijau dengan smiley yang imut melenggang melewati mereka. Uler yang ngerasa terganggu pun menggigit sang rusa, lalu saat rusa itu terjatuh...

.

.

.

PAHLAWAN KODOKRANGER SETO PUN DATANG!

Seto : HIAATTT Akan kuselamatkan kau rusaaa!

Uler : GYAHHHH

Kano : Makasih Seto!

Seto : Udah gue selametin, sekarang lanjutin aja tuh tengkaran lu. Bye!

Kano + uler : ...

Kano : HARGA DIRIKUUU!

Itsumi : Trus kok lu bisa dapet dare gitu? Kenapa emang?

Kano : Gue kena dare dari si Jin sebagai hukuman... trus gue disuruh crossdress jadi maid... dan Hibiya yang ngeladenin gue... mana dia pinter crossdress lagi... huhuhu...

Itsumi : Gak apa apa... udah gue foto, gue sebar ah... GYAHAHAHA

Kano : HUWAT BALIKINN!

Itsumi : Gak bakal!

SEKIAN DISINI READERS, SAMPAI JUMPAAA!

**SEKIAN GOMEN KALO GAK LUCU!**

**Mari balas review...**

**kiziro kurokage : makasih... selamat jadi orang gila ya! #plak**

**momonyasar : ok deh, mungkin pas Momo diusahakan!**

**Boku wa Uzu : thanks... makasih for ripiew!**

**Mahou-chan : Ehehehe maaf lama apdet... btw makasih for ripiew!**

**ARIGATOU SEMUANYA MAAF LAMA APDET HUHUHU MAAF KALO GAK LUCU TOLONG BANTU AUTHOR MELALUI RIPIEW YAAAKKK!**


End file.
